Erinyes
| source = Pathfinder Bestiary | page = 75 }} Erinyes are devils seemingly created in mockery of angelic form with a beauty which belies their utterly sadistic, evil nature. Appearance Erinyes look like female angels possessed of a more dark, raven beauty than their heavenly brethren. An erinyes' hair is always black and her eyes are normally dark. Apart from this they have no set features; simply resembling very beautiful, six foot tall mortal women. From an erinyes' back sprout a pair of dark feathered wings, apart from their colour these wings greatly resemble those of the angels. So close is the erinyes form to that of the heavenly host that erinyes sometimes pretend to be angels in order to trick and entrap mortals; few would believe that such a divinely beautiful creature is capable of harbouring such pure evil. An erinyes weighs a little more than an average female human, at about one hundred and forty pounds. Habitat & Ecology .]] Erinyes, like all Devils, dwell in the depths of Hell, primarily in the city known as the Iron City of Dis, where they gather upon the roofs of the highest buildings of this infernal metropolis, watching all that goes on beneath them. Here the erinyes congregate near their immortal patrons, the Whore queens; the Widow's Cry, home of Whore Queen Eiseth, houses the largest legion of erinyes in all Dis. Erinyes can often be found on the Material Plane where they are a favoured summons of jilted mortal mages who want remorseless vengeance. Despite their frequent sojourns to the Material Plane, erinyes hate all mortals with a fiery passion because of their divine origin. While their beauty may imply that they serve Hell as seducers, it is their hatred which makes them such effective soldiers. Erinyes have a unique origin amongst the devils. While most are created from mortal souls, erinyes are sculpted from the essences of fallen celestials that have been turned away from the path of good by some devilish machination. Sometimes an erinyes will be created from the soul of a fallen priest or other such soul which once harboured a trace of the divine. To create an erinyes, the essence is impaled atop one of the razor spikes of Dis's rooftops, then left for a hundred and fifty years to be scoured by the harsh winds and tormented by the city's avian devils. Because in their previous celestial form many erinyes had to serve mortals, they possess a raging hatred for them. One of their favourite methods of slaying mortals is to entwine them in their animated ropes (which they make from their own hair) and fly with them to vast heights before dropping them to their deaths. Erinyes posses a legendary sadistic streak and are often used as torturers. While they may lack the subtlety to be seducers, they have such a talent for pain that they make passable tormentors. It is rumored that some of the best erinyes torturers even have techniques to extend their tortures beyond death itself. References Category:Devil subtype creatures Category:Outsiders Category:Evil subtype creatures Category:Hell Category:Lawful subtype creatures Category:Lawful evil creatures Category:CR 8 creatures Category:Extraplanar subtype creatures Category:Summonable creatures